


Life on the Other worlds

by ElementalOne



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Random & Short, Science Fiction, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 02:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12854868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalOne/pseuds/ElementalOne
Summary: A 1000 word story based around a sci-fi theme, in which the other worlds are suffering from our actions, as they come to our world they find the cause and hidden deep in the highest echelons of powers. If they are not quick the actions of the government could wipe out an entire race of people, what makes it worse is, that the president himself is involved and what lies ahead are additional secrets.





	Life on the Other worlds

Alex was waiting for the moment his task was complete, he was now waiting for the signal, after a few seconds there was air distortions and a ray of dust engulfed the area. He then went through the dust and then he appeared through another world, will they ever learn he said?

He was now back in his world, Illy was coming now; did you manage to do it? Yes he said I have been watching these humans now for almost 10 years they seem to be vulnerable, weak and frail in the hands of one person ruling over them. Their stance reflects that of a being; of which is being watched, observed and controlled by somebody else. As much as we do not like them we have to remember it is not entirely their fault.

Well said Illy look at us, look at what they have put us through their ozone experiments have torn apart parts of our body we now have to shed an inch of skin every day for their own living. They seem to be causing destruction everywhere they go there is war, selfishness, greed their time is coming soon of course. We can do anything but monitor them and find the goodness in them.

Is there any goodness said Illy? Well said Alex, when I placed the device I seen it for myself, as did you. There is no way of regaining their control, they seem to be mind-controlled very strongly our efforts may lead to their destruction. However when I was on their planet I seen a few people with extraordinary mind sets. It seems that I have found the ultimate 6 humans, which represent the elements of fire, earth, water, wind, metal and wood. Their energy is driving and they are ready for our call. But one particular human, that is not part of the six interests me furthermore a child who has become interloped with time, a child who understands more than anyone can comprehend.

Let me start by telling you my journey to meeting her, it was one foggy day, Lucy was rummaging in her room, when her mother called her and said, quickly now you are going to be late for school. The child said just a few moments, as she opened up the book in front of her and placed it beside her. Then a few moments later the worlds appeared in front of her. The book now reflected the gateway to the worlds. As she passed into it her body dragged against the energy, in her current world and caused much strain. Until then the time on her side and through the book became one. Then she pulled up and moved slowly against the marble ground.

As she moved in closer she did not realise she was being followed, silent footsteps nearby appeared as a shadowy men followed her closely behind, watching her every move. The child moved on as his footsteps echoed hard on the floor and made the grass stand on its own end; the child then froze in an instant as a laser beam was fired in her direction. Then the hooded man came into life. Alex unrobed his cloak and seeped out some drink. He then gave it to the child and said, what are you doing here, how come you are alive without any protection? What do you mean said the child? Well said Alex, this is the gateway to the worlds no can has or ever will be able to pass through her again. Without the rights of time, time has barred all that is unable to understand time to come through.

In reality you are now in the real world, your world has been corrupt by tempest of time, by those that have meddled with it and used it as a method of controlling everyone; this is the world of prosperity peace calmness and harmony. In here everyone works together as a community to solve any problems we may have. However we are dying now we have less than a year to survive. If I was you I would go back before you die this atmosphere is not what you are used to. No roared Lucy I have come here to explore.

Alex remained rooted there was something about this child that was special and different, she was not just any human, she was one that had bypassed the time in her own world and was about to learn about new experiences soon; he could not stop her now she may prove to be the breakthrough. He now just watched her. She was passing what looked to be a dungeon now. Then there was the swirling tempest of time and then within moments she was presented next to a door. On the door was a strange set of symbols and a poetic rhyme which read; let the mercury flow it’s liquid through the volcanic crust, as its burns through its roots in the copper filled air and finds the hidden path. With its energy let the fire show the path to truth. The child gave it one more glance she noticed there was a cauldron on the ground with an air tight beaker. Then on the wall there were the symbols of alchemy and the planets.

 

She then started to think, she found the mercury symbol on the wall, as it started to place itself into the cauldron. Nothing happened, then she realised there was a temperature control. As she adjusted it, suddenly it became liquid quicksilver. It needed more heat she thought for a second, yes the planet which is well known for volcanic eruptions this was Venus she pressed the button for Venus. Then the lava consumed and reacted with the mercury as the air was now filled with copper. There were distortions in the air, as the copper smelt stronger and weaker, the child had to find the right balance then press the air button. As the button was pressed the air was collected into the beaker and shut up, with this now the lava spread around the beaker. With the absence of the air the lava had passed through the opening. Now fought the child, if I unleash the flask there will be an explosion as the air, which is tight in the beaker will react vigorously with the air. As though it happened and what was now left behind was a new world a world full of illuminating gold.


End file.
